


Визитка

by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Визитка

АНОНС АНОНСА

В [предыдущих сериях](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218892416.htm?from=last):

Дорогие читатели, в прошлом году мы отложили выход визитки, но обещали выпустить ее к ЗФБ-2021.

К сожалению, в этом году мы снова нарушили обещание и не принесли визитку.

Но у нас есть клип, который мы сделали еще [полтора года назад](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Mk4Uykq5I8&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=avexpictures), но никому не показали, держите:

Благодарим за постоянную поддержку ♥♥♥

Производственный комитет визитки команды WTF Katsudno & Friends & JJ  
  


Код баннера

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021" rel="nofollow">  
<img src="https://i.postimg.cc/vBjG1D7K/2.jpg" alt="Баннер" width="550" height="274" />

Прошлые игры: [ЗФБ 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563965) | [ФБ 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5595567) | [ЗФБ 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5621800) | [ЗФБ 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661395)


End file.
